One Piece: Unlimited Adventure
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Based on the video game. Takes place pre-timeskip. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!


One Piece: Unlimited Adventure

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

Summary- While sailing through the Grand Line, the Straw Hats run into a bit of a problem: they're out of food, AGAIN, thanks to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. After trying to fish for their food, Luffy pulls up a mysterious blue orb from the sea, which somehow summons a whole island from below the depths! Separated from his crew, Luffy goes off in search of his friends while also uncovering the island's checkered past. Takes place pre-timeskip.

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's another beautiful day in the Grand Line. The sun was shining, the seagulls were flying, and the sea was calm. On the water's surface, there is a single pirate ship sailing across the waves, and it is revealed to be none other than the _Thousand Sunny_ , continuing her maiden voyage and carrying her precious cargo, the Straw Hat Pirates, who, as of now, are out on deck, being presented with new attire by their one and only navigator, "Cat Burglar" Nami.

"Well?" asked Nami. "What do you think, you guys? I thought I'd come up with something that would fit each of you."

"Does it make me look cool?" Luffy asked, looking at his new outfit.

"It's alright," Zoro shrugged, tugging at his shirt collar.

"Not bad!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Man, this is great!" Franky added.

"Nice," smirked Sanji, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Amazing!" Chopper chimed in.

 **RUFF! RUFF!** Blizzard, their newest crew member, barked and wagged his tail while Robin chuckled as she put on her new cowgirl hat.

"Well, Miss Navigator," said the archaeologist, "I'd say you have pretty good taste."

"Isn't this cool?!" Chopper asked, an excited blush on his cheeks. "Hey, I look cool, don't I?! Don't you think I look cool?!"

" _Take it easy, Chopper,"_ said Blizzard, speaking in dog language.

"I can't believe Nami made this for me!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes. "Fantastic!"

Zoro swung _Wado Ichimonji_ around for a moment before he sheathed it again.

"As long as it doesn't slow me down, I'm okay with it," he said.

"YAHAHAHAHAHA!" Usopp laughed. "With my new attire, you shall witness the true sniping skills that make me the world-renowned sniper, Usopp!"

"I think your _nose_ stands out, more than your sniping," Franky added, causing a vein to form on the sniper's forehead. "But more importantly…" he soon started flexing his body, "hey, everyone look! Look at how SUPER cool I am! WHOO-HOO!"

"HEY!" Usopp shouted, jumping up and down while throwing his fists around. "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY NOSE?! I GOT THIS FROM MY MOTHER! YOU SHOULD TALK, LOOK AT _YOUR_ NOSE!"

"What?!" Franky questioned, his metal nose going up against Usopp's long one.

"You heard me!" Usopp barked.

"Okay, guys!" Nami called. "That'll be 100,000 Berries!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY MONEY!" Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper shouted while Robin chuckled silently. Even Blizzard snickered a little at the sight.

He had been with the Straw Hats for almost 2 weeks now, and even in that short time, he seemed to have gotten used to the Straw Hats' antics. At first, he thought it strange, being on this unfamiliar ship and being with such a small crew who seemed more interested in goofing off rather than going by schedules or routines, like his old crew, the Rivet Pirates, did. However, even this wolf-dog fell into the swing of things and found himself enjoying everything here even more.

Meanwhile, Luffy is looking at the large pouches on his pants that Nami sewn on.

"These pockets are huge!" exclaimed the Straw Hat Captain. "I'm gonna go see how much meat I can fit in 'em!"

Before he could, though, Nami came up and punched him in the back of his rubbery skull, shouting "OH NO, YOU DON'T!"

Blizzard gulped nervously upon seeing the navigator hit Luffy before he slinked away, silently.

' _Now that is something I might NEVER get used to…'_ thought Blizzard.

XXX

After the excitement of getting their new outfits had died down, the Straw Hats had gone about the ship, doing their own thing. As they did, Luffy was suddenly struck by hunger pangs, so he decided to sneak himself a snack from the storage room…only to let out a scream of horror when he couldn't find a single thing.

"Luffy?!" Nami questioned in surprise. "What's wrong?!"

Luffy came out of the storage room, head hanging in despair before looking up, sadly.

"We're all out of food~!" he whined.

"That's impossible," Sanji spoke up. "When we were last at port, we stocked up! We got plenty to last us at three months! How is it all gone already?!"

Just then, Usopp came up to Luffy, whispering in his ear.

"Hey, Luffy…don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy realized. "Yesterday, me, Usopp, and Chopper ate it all in an eating contest, I forgot about that! Phew, what a relief. I thought it had all been stolen or something!"

"That…is…NOT…a relief…!" Nami said in a voice that could chill the blood of any man. Luffy and Usopp thought it was bad enough when Nami got angry, but when they saw both Zoro and Sanji backing her up…they knew the end was near, especially once Zoro drew his sword.

 **~One pummeling later~**

Of course, poor Chopper wasn't safe either.

Right now, Usopp, his face disfigured from the bumps and bruises that Nami, Zoro, and Sanji had delivered, is sitting in the Crow's Nest, looking through a spyglass, while down below, Luffy and Chopper, also covered in bruises, sat on the railing while holding fishing rods. Since it was their fault that they had no food in the first place, Sanji put them to work: Usopp would look for any islands where they could restock while Luffy and Chopper were put on fishing duty.

' _I told Chopper not to get involved in that meaningless contest,'_ thought Blizzard, lying under the shade of the tree on the deck. _'Another thing I might never get used to around here: Luffy's idiocy.'_

Meanwhile, Sanji is talking with Nami and Robin, discussing their current situation.

"I'd hate to be the bearer of more bad news," Robin began, "but we're about out of water, now."

"Urgh…!" Sanji groaned, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "Another thing I worry about…"

"Let's just hope we can find an island so we can re-supply, soon," Robin replied.

"Yeah…" Nami muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Suddenly, Luffy felt a tug on his line, causing him to gasp.

"Hey! Looks like I got something!" he exclaimed before he reeled it in. It was revealed some sort of orb, as blue and shiny as the very ocean it came from. "Whoa! So cool!"

"Can you eat it?" Chopper asked.

"Hmm…let's see!" Luffy replied before he attempted to take a bite, only to soon regret when he felt one of teeth chip upon hitting the hard surface. "…Ouch…! Okay, that's a no. Ooh! I know! I'll show it to the others!"

With that, he slid down the slide to the deck and approached Nami, Sanji, and Robin.

"Hey, guys!" he called. "Check out what I found!"

"What is it, Luffy?" Sanji asked. "Did you catch something we can eat?"

"Oh, no, we can't eat it," Luffy answered. "I already tried…but still, it looks really cool-"

"If we can't eat it, we don't need it," Sanji interjected, waving him off.

"But-" Luffy started, but Nami quickly cut him off.

"Luffy, as you can see, we're in the middle of a discussion," said the navigator. "Now go back to fishing, and this time, catch something we can EAT! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!"

Luffy pouted before he walked away, left to look at his find on his own. However, Blizzard suddenly approached him, causing him to beam slightly.

"Hey, Blizzard!" Luffy said, petting the wolf-dog on the head. "You like what I fished out of the sea?"

Blizzard responded by sniffing the orb and licking it slightly before making a gagging sound and walking away.

"You don't care much for it, either, huh?" Luffy asked.

"Man, this is such a pain!" Usopp yelled out in frustration. "I don't see any islands anywhere around here!"

Though frustrated, the sniper was indeed correct: there were no islands to be seen for miles around. Nami even said it would be at least 3 more days until they reached the next one that the Log Pose was pointing to.

"Hey!" Luffy said, putting his "catch" in his pocket. "Maybe we just need a better vantage point!" He then stretched his arms up to the yardarm. "Here I go…Gum-Gum ROCKET!"

 **WHOOSH!** Luffy sent him flying high up above the ship, almost suspended in midair before he shouted "HEY ISLANDS! COME ON OUT!"

All of a sudden, from inside Luffy's pocket, the strange orb glowed a bright blue. Not long after, the crew felt the _Sunny_ beginning to tremble.

"Hey…what's this?!" Nami asked, looking around in confusion before the whole ship rocked. Franky screamed out as he ended up falling on the back of his head, but thankfully, he wasn't too hurt…mostly because he ended up falling on top of poor Blizzard.

' _I hate my life…!'_ thought the wolf-dog, trapped beneath the Cyborg's body.

"Uh…hey, guys?!" Chopper asked, hanging on the railing for dear life. "What's going on?!"

"What just happened?!" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but if this keeps up- WHOA!" Nami cried as another tremor sent her falling down on her bottom.

"What's with this shaking?!" Sanji questioned.

"Oh, man, we're gonna die!" Usopp cried as he held onto the Crow's Nest.

"What?!" Chopper screamed. "We're gonna die?!"

"Hey! What the hell is that?!" Franky asked, spotting a gigantic tidal wave appear…with rocks on the surface…?

That's when it dawned on everybody…it wasn't a tidal wave. It was an island, jutting out from the ocean!

"This can't be real!" Nami cried…before the _Sunny_ was soon engulfed in a giant wave.

Up in the sky, Luffy, who was completely unaware of what just transpired, just laughed triumphantly to himself.

"What do you know?!" he asked. "There really was an island!"

Little did Luffy or the rest of the Straw Hats know…that this would be the start of yet another grand adventure.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Well, here it is! The novelization of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure! What you've all been waiting for!

As you can see, Aika and Kumi do no appear in this one, but at least Blizzard does. Also, this is before Luffy and Nami start going out. There will be slight moments between them, though, that I can promise.

Next week, I continue more of my version of Dressrosa.

Review, please!


End file.
